The Xiaolin Chronicles of a Warrior!
by Fa-Bre-alous
Summary: My first xiaolin showdown story. I worked really hard on it so far. It is based on both xiaolin showdown and xiaolin chronicles with a mixture of your favorite genres and my a few ocs Please NO FLAMING IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T BOTHER READING IT IS ENTERTAINMENT AND ART MADE BY ME SO PLEASE SHOW SOME COURTESY. Enjoy!
1. XC of a warrior

Xiaolin Chronicles: Chronicles of a Warrior

By: Fa-Brea-lous

9/25/2013

This story is rated T for teen but will contain some adult scenes. For questions send me a pm. :)

Changes:  
I do not own Xiaolin Chronicles but in this story the Shen Gong Wu will keep its regular name. The voices from Xiaolin Chronicles remain the same since they sound more mature and older (Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay) Jack Spicer voice remains from Xiaolin Showdown LOL I love it! XD Dojo remains green. And the way everyone else looks in Xiaolin Chronicles won't change I love the new looks. Oh and the 3d looking battles stay the same.

Thank you and enjoy!  
To find out about my Oc: Camille Garcia-Fung Go to deviantart and search **Camille Garcia-Fung**

Raimundo Pedrosa: 19 years old  
Clay Bailey: 22 years old  
Kimiko Tohomiko: 17 Years old  
Omi: 14 years old  
Ping Pong: 10 years old  
Jermaine: 17 years old

Jack Spicer: 20 Years Old  
Katnappe: 18 years old

**MY OC (many more to come)**

Name: Camille  
Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Race: Mexican-Chinese  
Relative: Master Fung (Grandfather)  
Height: 5'5  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair color: Sandy Brown  
Element: Unknown  
Powers: Unknown  
About: Camille is a sweet and sensitive woman originally born and China but raised in Mexico, at age 15 she traveled back to China on her own to continue her education, graduated high school and attended College at 19, she is currently in her 3rd year in the Culinary Arts field in a University in China. Camille is very emotional, she cries when she feels guilty, or when she sees something so adorable to a point where she cant handle it she would cry, she cries when she feels as though she can't help her friends. She loves to cook and clean, and she is a very giggly person. She gets along well with everyone around and she never shows one bit of jealousy towards anyone. Camille's clothing options she doesn't like to dress too revealing. She would wear shorts, and jeans, she doesn't wear skirts or dresses a lot. When she does wear a skirt its a really long one past her feet.

MORE OC'S OF MINE WILL BE ADDED HERE AS I GET FURTHER INTO MY STORY! I AM TAKING OC REQUESTS IF YOU WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO ADD AN OC HERE PLEASE PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW BOX


	2. Intro

Intro

This is the life and times of the 5 Xiaolin Shoku Warriors. 3 years ago Master Fung chose his leader of the warriors. The young wind dragon stood in front of his young monks, bowed and told them that no matter what, he would always be there for them. 3 years later, Master Fung moved the rest of the monks up to Shoku apprentices and the young monks also welcomed their new student, Maurice Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrande IV who they then gave him the name Ping Pong, who became known as the Dragon of Wood. The monks gathered together and got to know Ping Pong well.  
Evil Jack Spicer reunited with WuYa the Heylin ghost, and Chase Young partnered with a friend known as Shadow. Today the monks will train extra hard and the Shen Gong Wu is back. 19 year old Raimundo Pedrosa, wind dragon and Shoku Leader will now begin his life as a leader in: the Chronicles of a Warrior.

PLEASE CONTINUE


	3. A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome**

* * *

"Brother Omi! Brother Omi! Brother Omi Brother Omi! Brother Omi! Brot-"  
"Eeeergh WHAT IS IT LITTLE GECKO!" Omi shouted to the small bouncy child standing before him.  
"Oh brother Omi! You must see! YOU MUST SEE!"  
Ping Pong excitedly said as he zoomed towards the Temple. "Come Brother Omi!" He said waiting for him at the door.  
"I hope this is worth my time I am training Ping Pong." Omi finally caught up to Ping Pong and sighed. Ping Pong pointed to the concrete area of the ground where there was a huge drawing. Omi took a closer look at it to see that it was a drawn picture of Ping Pong hugging Omi. Omi's eyes got bigger he smiled then his smile faded away. He turned towards Ping Pong. "Little gecko this is no time to be drawing with charcoal we are supposed to be training, Master Fung's order. Now complete the obstacle course within 5 minutes.  
"Geez Omi give the little dude a break you had him at it since 8 this morning its almost 1." Raimundo said approaching Omi with Clay next to him.  
"No no he is just fine. Why are you all up in my stove I can handle this." Omi told Raimundo.  
" 'All up in your grill.' And I'm just checking on ya relax." Raimundo said.  
"Hey isn't it my turn now Omi?" Clay asked.  
"NO BACK OF THE LINE!" Omi shouted pointing behind him holding a stick almost hitting Kimiko.  
"Woah! Watch it!" Kimiko said.  
"Uuugh I am most frustrated!" Omi said dropping the stick, holding both his hands against the side of his head.  
"And why's that?" Raimundo asked him.  
"Brother Omi needs his rest he has been awake since 4 in the morning." Ping Pong said patting Omi's back.  
"Omi go get some sleep before you pass out." Kimiko said kneeling in front of him rubbing the top of his head.  
"No I do not give up that easily." Omi said backing away from them and dashed towards the obstacle course. As he came near the rising swords he held out his arms. "SHOKU NEPTUNE WATER!" A rushing wave of water blasted through the swords in seconds up next were a set of swinging hammers. He moved swiftly towards the objects using his tiger instincts and rushed passed it with ease.  
"WOOHOO! GO OMI!" Kimiko cheered.  
"Omi's on the ball!" Clay shouted out.  
Raimundo smiled at them and looked towards the Xiaolin temple and saw someone go inside, his smile quickly faded. He stared at the building for a few minutes to see if that person would come back out. He narrowed his eyes and began to head towards the temple.  
"I SAID TIME?" Omi said jumping in front of Raimundo.  
"Huh?! Oh uh 5 minutes I'll be back." Raimundo said quickly and walked around Omi.  
"What?! That wasn't 5 minutes! COME BACK HERE RAIMUNDO!" Omi demanded.  
Raimundo entered the Temple. As he stepped in the doorway he looked both ways and came in closing the door quietly behind him. He headed slowly down the short hallway towards the bedrooms. Suddenly something jumped out at him.  
"AAAAAAH!" Raimundo shouted as he held up his fists preparing to strike a wind attack. But it was no one but Dojo. "Oh Dojo it's just you. Man I almost had a heart attack." He said holding his hand up to his chest.  
"Yeah yeah yeah step aside I needa find the toenail clippers." Dojo said slithering across the floor checking shelves and drawers for toenail clippers.  
"Ugh...yo Dojo did you see anyone come in here?" Raimundo asked him.  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuh...nope. Ah there you are." Dojo said picking up some rusty toenail clipper that was lying in the corner of the hallway.  
"...Ok..." Raimundo headed to his room and sat on the floor. He sighed. 'I know I'm not crazy! I seen someone come in this building' He thought in his head. As he got ready to get up, through the curtain that draped over his glass door he saw the shadow of a figure walking past quickly. His eyes widened. 'Who the hell is this walking around?' He opened his door slowly and looked both ways and saw nothing. He lifted an eyebrow.  
"Alright games over." He said under his breath and headed out of his room towards the kitchen first. He looked around the corner and saw nothing. He continues down the hallway into the den and stopped. Yet again he saw no sign of the person walking around the house. Then he heard the Temple doors close. He ran towards the door. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted. He headed straight to Master Fung's room and knocked on the door.  
Dojo opened the door. "Hello there again Raimundo." he said and slithered back on top of Master Fung's head.  
"Master Fung someone is walking in and out of this temple. The others are outside training and I can't find out who it is." Rai said irritatingly.  
"Calm down Raimundo. How did this person look?" Master Fung asked him calmly.  
"Pfft he's losing his mind I'm telling you that's what being a leader does to ya let's ignore him he'll go away." Dojo whispered.  
Raimundo cut his eyes at Dojo.  
Dojo turned his nose up.  
"I don't know exactly how the person looks Master Fung." Raimundo replied and turned around to leave out.  
"No worries Raimundo it's just my-"  
"I'm going to find out myself." Raimundo said cutting off Master Fung and ran out the room.  
He heard the temple doors open again he ran towards the door pulling out his Wu Sword of the Storm. "HAH!" Raimundo shouted raising his sword.  
"Easy Rai it's just us doofus." Kimiko said entering with Clay, Omi, and Ping.  
"Hello Raimundo what will we do today?" Ping Pong asked hopping up and down as always.  
"Well first I'mma find out who is coming in and out of this temple." He turned his head to the right and saw some boxes stacked up in the corner. "WHAT THE- Who's stuff is this? Clay I told you to keep your things in the storage closet if it can't fit in your room." Raimundo said giving Clay 'the eye'.  
"Uh Rai, that isn't mine." Clay said.  
"Kimiko?" Raimundo said with his eye bulging at her.  
"Not mine either." She said.  
"Omi? Ping Pong?" He asked looking at the two.  
Omi hopped on Raimundo's shoulder. "Raimundo my friend lately you have being taking trips."  
A vein bulged on Rai's forehead he knocked Omi off his shoulder. "I'm not 'trippin' Omi those boxes weren't here earlier. And then someone is walking in and out of this temple. I even saw the shadow."  
Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise. "Ow!" went a feminine voice from around the corner. Everyone turned towards where the noise came from, Raimundo left them and headed towards the scene. He reached the base of the Xiaolin Hall where the rooms were. He made it in there to see a woman sitting in front of a fallen wooden shelf.  
Raimundo got closer to her. "Who are you?!" he asked furiously pointing his sword at her.  
She looked shocked to see a young man holding a sword at her face, she looked at the sword and back at Raimundo. "Uh I-"  
"What are you doing here?!" He asked cutting her off.  
She blinked twice. "Well I-"  
"You tryna take our Shen Gong WU!?" He continued questioning and interrupting her.  
"Uh?! Your what?" She questioned.  
"Hey I'm the one asking the questions here!" Raimundo said holding his sword with both hands now. "Now answer me."  
The woman crossed her arms and tapped her cheek with her index finger. "Grandfather did mention something about a bunch of kids running around here."  
"KIDS?!" Raimundo exclaimed. "Look lady I'm not a kid I'm 19 got it?"  
"Aw ok hehe I'm 21." She said giggling and frowned quickly at his face expression. "I'm sorry I'm-"  
"WHO ARE YOU!?" Raimundo asked yet interrupting her again.  
"Rai stop being a douche and let her speak." Kimiko said as her, Clay, Omi and Ping Pong came into the hall.  
"I apologize about our friend little lady." Clay said helping her up. "You can finish introducing yourself miss."  
"Thank you. My name is Camille Garcia-Fung. Pleasure to meet you all." She said holding the sides of her long skirt and bowing respectfully.  
Raimundo scratched his head. "Why does that last name sound familiar?" He said and looked to the side and noticed Kimiko giving him a cold stare. "What?"  
Kimiko held out her hand towards Camille for a handshake. "My name is Kimiko you don't seem like a threat you actually look like a nice lady." She said smiling at her.  
"Thanks Kimiko it's nice meeting you." Camille replied with a smile as well shaking her hand.  
"The name is Clay I reckon you stay around this neighborhood?"  
"Nice to meet you Clay and yes I do now." She replied.  
"Pardon me miss but my name is Omi." Omi said jumping on her back. "It is very nice to meet you. Although I must say It won't be very honorable with another female in the temple. Especially since we have one with less upperbody strength."  
Camille frowned at Omi and looked at Kimiko who was bursting in flames, and quickly dodged Kimiko who now shot towards Omi and they began tumbling in the background.  
Camille looked frightened then she suddenly felt something pulling at her skirt she looked down and saw a small boy with green glasses on, smiling at her. She gasped silently and smiled at him. "Well hello there cutie."  
"Hello Camille my name is Maurice Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrande the fourth!" He said quickly with a huge smile on his face.  
"...Oh." Was all she could say. She planted a lost looking smile on her face.  
"His name is Ping Pong." Raimundo said rubbing the back of his head and looking at the floor. She smiled and picked up Ping Pong and held him in her arms.  
"You are such a cutie." She said hugging him rubbing her cheeks against his.  
Hearts flew around his head.  
Raimundo smiled at her and placed his sword on a stand. "I apologize for how I came at you a while ago, I'm Raimundo."  
"Its ok I understand you were just protecting the temple. You're not wrong. Nice to meet you Raimundo." They stood smiling at each other until they turned they attention to Omi shouting he was sorry to Kimiko.  
"KIMIKO I GIVE UP! IM SORRY! YOU ARE STRONG!" Omi said as he laid on the ground with a black eye and bruises on his face.  
"Good boy." Kimiko said as her and Camille begin giggling.  
"These boys cant get away with under estimating us." Camille said holding up her hand while Kimiko high fives it.  
"Ah I see you all have met my granddaughter."  
Everyone turned to see Master Fung entering the base.  
"GRAND DAUGHTER!?" Everyone said shockingly.  
They looked at Master Fung then at Camille. She smiled brightly.  
"It's true it's his son's child." Dojo told them.  
"TIME OUT! Master Fung has kids?!" Clay asked shockingly.  
"MASTER FUNG HAD SEX!?" Raimundo asked shocked and disgusted at the same time. He looked at Master Fung, saw his face expression and zoomed behind Camille. "No offense sir."  
Camille giggled while Kimiko shook her head and face palmed.  
"Ahem. I believe the real question is would you all like to help my grand daughter bring her things in?" Master Fung questioned them calmly.  
"Yea!" they all said.  
"Oh but wait I don't have much stuff I just have a suit case so you all are just fine. Would anyone like to carry my suitcase for me though?" She asked nicely.  
"I'll do the honors Camille." Raimundo said since he felt bad for yelling at her a while ago.  
"Thank you." she said and they both headed outside. She led him to her car.  
Raimundo looked at her small Fiery Red Camaro. "Oh snap! This yo whip?"  
"Yes it is. It's very expensive." Camille said as she unlocked her car doors. "Back seat, but be careful it's very heavy." She warned him.  
"Pffft what could you possibly have that makes it so heavy. I can handle this." Raimundo said cracking his fingers and opened the door. He reached in the backseat and pulled out her suitcase which at first was easy to pull out but when he began to lift it it was as heavy as a huge stone. "WHOA!" He said but he managed to hold it.  
She went first to hold the door open for him. "Take your time Raimundo I don't want you to hurt yourself." Camille said worried about the young man.  
"Nope I'm fine I work out a lot I'm fit for it." He said winking at her.  
At first she looked at him with worry then she smiled at him and closed the door behind them as they made it in.  
He sat it in the base hallway next to the guest room where her boxes were. "I'm curious though, what the hell is that in there? If you don't mind me asking." Raimundo asked her.  
She opened up her suitcase. "Clothes, shoes and my school books." she said happily.  
His eyes popped open. "You're in college? Awesome! Where? Here?" He asked.  
"Yes, so can I get the key to this room please?" Camille asked pointing at the guest room.  
"Of course I'll be back." Raimundo said and left the base.  
Ping Pong and Kimiko came into the base of the hallway with Camille.  
"Hey girl are you gonna need some help setting up?" Kimiko asked.  
"Yes I will thank you. You're so kind." Camille said happily.  
"I would also like to help you Ms. Camille. I do not mind at all." Ping Pong said.  
"Awww you're adorableness is gonna make me cry." Camille said as her eyes begin watering. She picked Ping Pong up and squeezed him tightly.  
Ping Pong blushed. Raimundo came back with the key and handed it to her. "Now if you want I can help you out." He said.  
"Sorry," Kimiko began. "Positions already filled."  
Raimundo rolled his eyes and walked away. Camille let Ping go and opened the door. "See you later Raimundo." Camille said waving.  
He smiled and waved back. "Take your time. I'll be down the hall if you have any questions"  
"OK." She said holding the door open for Kimiko and Ping Pong as they both brought in her boxes. She grabbed her suitcase ad shut the door.

Master Fung sat on his floor meditating as Dojo massage his scalp. "So Master Fung how long is your granddaughter staying?" Dojo asked.  
"As long as she wishes." He replied.  
"Nice I just hope the guys don't scare the poor girl away" Dojo said.  
"Oh they won't. Camille is a very strong woman she may be emotional at times but she is strong like her father, Jie Li Fung." Said Master Fung.  
"Well you know what they say. Like father like daughter." Dojo said and jumped to the floor. "There you go all finished. What's the plan today buddy? Swimming? Park? Dancing?"  
"Actually I had something much more better planned today, Dojo." Master Fung said.  
"Hm, really?" Dojo inquired as he and Master Fung exited the room.

"Where do you want this Ms. Camille?" asked Ping Pong, holding up a picture of a woman with long curly black and brown hair. Ping Pong took another look at the picture. "Wow she is very beautiful."  
"Yes she is. It's my mom. Her name is Marisela Garcia." Camille said grabbing the picture and hanging it on the wall.  
"You look just like her." Kimiko said.  
"I get that a lot." Camille replied with a smile. "Thank you."  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Can one of you get that for me." Camille said while reaching up against the wall positioning the picture.  
Kimiko opened the door and saw that it was Omi. "Hello may I be of assistance?" Omi asked.  
"Uh...no." Kimiko said but before she can close the door Omi ran right in.  
"I am here Camille." He announced.  
Camille smiled at him. "Hello little Omi, if you can just help put my items away on the shelves and in the drawers." She said now plugging up a fancy black lamp and getting ready to set up her computer desk.  
"Alright I will get right in it." Omi said running towards a huge box full of items. Camille she looked at Omi with a questioned look on her face.  
"He does mean 'On it' right?" Camille asked.  
"Yea but pay him no attention I think he does that on purpose." Kimiko replied.  
Camille giggled.  
Kimiko, Camille, Ping Pong and Omi spent 2 hours in Camille's room setting up and they finally finished. They all fell to he floor tired and started laughing. "Thank you all for the help I really appreciate it." Camille said.  
"Aww don't thank us Camille it's the least we could do." Kimiko said sitting up. Then there was a knock at the door.  
Camille sat up and stretched. "I'll get it." she stood up and opened the door and it was Raimundo. "Hello Raimundo we just finished up." She said stepping aside to show Rai her room.  
"Wow not bad. Ya'll can do my room next." He said with a big smile across his face.  
"Haha you wish." Kimiko said and tossed a pillow at him.  
"Well since we are all done here is anyone hungry?" Camille asked.  
"Oooh yes I am very hungry!" Ping Pong said bouncing all over the room now. Camille grabbed hold of him.  
"Ok I'm going to go get dinner ready and you Ping Pong can help me in the kitchen." She asked.  
"Oh that will be very exciting I can be you're little gecko?" He asked with adorable eyes and smile.  
"Mhm." Camille said as she and Ping Pong began down the hall towards the kitchen.

* * *

Camille handed Ping Pong a medium sized bowl with a large spoon.  
"Ms. Camille might I ask what is this for?" Ping Pong asked holding up the bowl and spoon.  
Camille smiled at Ping Pong. "You are going to help me bake a cake for our desert tonight." She said reaching into the food pantry and pulling out a box of vanilla yellow cake mix and got out the other ingredients needed. "I'll put the ingredients in and while I'm cooking the shrimp fried rice you can stir the cake mix ok?" She explained.  
"Ooh yes sounds very fantastic! I love shrimp fried rice Ms. Camille." Ping said excitedly bouncing up and down happily.  
Camille giggled. "You and I both Ping Pong." She said patting the top of his head. She went back to the food pantry and pulled out 2 bags of rice, went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bag of shrimps. She then grabbed a huge skillet and put 1 stick of butter in it, turned the stove on low and allowed the butter to melt. Next she went back to the table and poured all the ingredients needed for the vanilla cake to be made. "Ok the rest is up to you Ping Pong." Camille said and went back to the stove.  
Ping smiled happily. "Ok Ms. Camille." He grabbed the spoon and begin stirring the cake mix.

* * *

Raimundo and Clay sat in the meditation hall. "Hey what do you think of Camille?" Raimundo asked suddenly.  
"Hmm? What do you mean partner?" Clay said opening his eyes to see his leader's face expression.  
"I-I don't know…I just she seems a bit too…nice uh…bubbly. Doesn't she seem a bit odd? I mean she may be Mast Fung's granddaughter but I think she seems a bit suspicious." Raimundo said scratching the back of his head.  
"Well, what makes you think that Rai?" Clay asked.  
"I don't know for some reason I feel like I don't trust her." Raimundo saida as he and Clay stood up.  
"Eh, I don't know she seems pretty harmless to me. Maybe you should get to know her Rai." Clay said patting Raimundo on the back and winking.  
"But…"  
"Rai she seems harmless give her a chance." Clay said leaving out the hall. "Man do you smell that? It smells like shrimp fried rice. Wooh! See ya later then partner."  
Raimundo sighed and looked at the floor. _'I guess I could try to see who she really is.' _He thought.

* * *

"Mhm yea…I missed you too babe. When will you come see me?...Really? I love you too baby. Omi? He's doing fine. Yes…Ok bye babe." Said Kimiko lying down on her bed and hung up her phone. "Wow something smells great." She said and stood up. She peeked her head out her room and saw Raimundo walking away snickering. "What the? What are you laughing at? And what were you doing by my room you weirdo?"  
"The thought of you having a boyfriend. That's funny!" Raimundo said laughing uncontrollably.  
Kimiko looked at him coldly. "I'm going to need for you to get your life, loser" She said walking away.  
Raimundo continued laughing. "Oh my goodness. You're such a control freak who would be with you?"  
Kimiko stopped and turned around. "Obviously the guy I'm with and I am so not a control freak idiot." She said and kept walking.  
Raimundo let out his last laugh and went into his room to grab his cellphone and left back out and went to the kitchen. He saw Camille cooking and Ping Pong pouring cake mix into a cake pan, while Kimiko and Clay sat at the table talking, Raimundo turned away and decided to go outside where Omi was.

* * *

Omi jumped into the air "Tornado strike WATER!" He zoomed across the training field. Rai set on the steps and watched him while texting. He looked up for a second to see Omi in his face.  
Rai said. "Dude give me some space."  
"Raimundo I understand that your frustration has sadden you but you must know that I am always here for you my good friend." Omi randomly said.  
"Um…ok Omi I don't know what the hell you did but you better fix it before Master Fung finds out."  
"Raimundo it's about Camille. I have strange feels that she is on the Heylin side. MASTER FUNG'S OWN GRANDDAUGHTER."  
"I thought I was the only one that didn't trust her." Raimundo said. "Well Omi there is only one way to find out."  
"You mean go into her room and look through her female things?" Omi said.  
"…That sounded really perverted Omi. So I am gonna pretend I didn't hear that. We need to question her and be friendly with it. We are going to see what information we can get out of her, and also follow her around quietly." Raimundo explained.  
"And you say my idea is perverted!" Omi said. "What does perverted mean?"  
"You will learn in the long run little round dude. Let's go." Raimundo demanded as he and Omi headed into the temple.  
On their way to the kitchen Omi stopped. "These feels…"  
Raimundo stared coldly at Omi. "Seriously dude?" he kept walking leaving Omi behind and finally they both made it to the kitchen.  
"Hello Raimundo and Omi!" Camille greeted them happily. "I'm just about ready to serve you're dinner are you and Omi joining us for dinner?"  
"Yea of course we are. Right Omi?" Raimundo asked looking behind him to see no one standing there. "Omi?" he looked up and saw Omi next to Camille flirting.  
"Oh you are so pretty Ms. Camille." Omi said giggling while Camille rubbed Omi's head.  
_Wow! Really Omi?" _Raimundo thought in his head and decided to take a seat at the kitchen table.  
"Might I suggest a glass of my Mango Juice with your meal?" Camille offered.  
"Sounds good to me." Kimiko said.  
"I want to try it." Clay answered tilting his hat.  
"I would like to have some of your mango juice too Camille." Ping Pong said.  
"Me too as well." Omi said with his hands raised above his head as he and Ping Pong high fived.  
Raimundo sat in silence looking at everyone as they looked back at him.  
"Ahem, she did kindly offer some juice to us Rai, yes or no?" Kimiko said giving her best friend a cold look.  
"I uh," He looked at Camille, she smiled at him and he quickly turned away. "Sure I guess."  
"hehe," she giggled and sat cups of mango juice in front of everyone and passed out their plate of Shrimp-fried rice. "Ok everyone enjoy."  
"Thanks!" Everyone except Raimundo said.  
Camille sat next to Rai and everyone began eating. Omi and Raimundo looked at each other. Raimundo gave Omi the nodding signal. Omi nodded back and jumped on the table. "Ms. Camille IT IS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU ARE A VERY SUSPICIOUS PERSON OF THIS TEMPLE. RAIMUNDO WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THE COLOR OF YOUR UNDER GARMENTS!"  
Camille gasped and blushed dropping her fork. "Oh my!"  
"Wait what! NO OMI YOU IDIOT!" Raimundo said blushing. "I NEVER SAID THAT YOU-"  
"That does not surprise me at all. Only you Raimundo." Kimiko said shaking her head.  
"Well I'll be a chicken in a haystack. Wow Raimundo that's so low of you to want so much from our new member of the temple." Clay said.  
"That is no way to treat our guests Raimundo. You are supposed to be leader. You have to be a positive role model to us." Ping Pong said disappointingly.  
"B-But I never said that Omi knows I didn't say that. RIGHT OMI?" Raimundo said blushing a heavy red color.  
"Talk to my fingers Raimundo I know exactly what you wanted to do with our Camille." Omi said humiliating Raimundo.  
"OMI!" Raimundo said angrily. Raimundo looked at Camille and saw her looking back at him blushing. "NO STOP ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" He said running out the kitchen.  
"Ya know Camille if you begin to feel uncomfortable around him you are more than welcome to leave. I almost left on my 3rd day here with all these idiot boys bothering me." Kimiko said to her.  
"Oh...ok..." Camille said and continued eating.

* * *

2 hours later Raimundo sat in the meditation hall meditating. He heard fottsteps coming up behind him. He sighed. "What?"  
"I know that you didn't really say those things. You don't have to hide all day I'm not mad at you. I laughed afterwards I thought it was funny." Said a soft feminie voice.  
Raimundo turned around and saw it was Camille he blushed slightly. "I have a few questions and I'm going to be really honest with you."  
Camille's smile faded. "Oh-ok." She stood next to Rai as he stood up.  
"I just want honest answers from you because at this moment...I don't trust you." He said looking her deep in her eyes.  
She looked back at him with worry in her eyes

* * *

**ALRIGHT PEOPLES WHO'S READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! WELL IN 2-3WEEKS YOU WILL BE RECIEVING IT PLEASE LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS IN THE REVIEW BOX! THANK YOU FOR READING I'LL BE BACK NEXT TIME!**


	4. The Secret Garden

**Breanna: Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapter now sh*t is about to get real RIGHT RAIMUNDO?**  
**Raimundo: HELL YEAH! -high fives Bre-**  
**Breanna: Rai is my n*gga he cool as f*ck, well here you have it. ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**  
**Raimundo: Wait so do I really hate Camille?**  
**Breanna: -smacks Raimundo out of the way- AND NOW OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION!**

* * *

Previously:

_Raimundo turned around and saw it was Camille he blushed slightly. "I have a few questions and I'm going to be really honest with you."_  
_Camille's smile faded. "Oh-ok." She stood next to Rai as he stood up._  
_"I just want honest answers from you because at this moment...I don't trust you." He said looking her deep in her eyes._  
_She looked back at him with worry in her eyes._

* * *

"I know you are with Chase Young. SHADOW! You may have gotten away with being Willow but you won't get away with it this time!" He shouted at her.  
"Shadow? Chase Young? What is that Raimundo?" She said with a gentle smile.  
"Don't play stupid Shadow you can drop the act or I'mma take you down." Raimundo said.  
"My name is Camille. What's the matter with you?" She said as her smile faded.  
"You're pissing me off. I DON'T TRUST YOU!" Raimundo said yelling in her face. It got quiet for a few minutes.  
"You...You don't trust me?" Camille said beginning to cry. Her eyes begin to water.  
"Yea you heard me I-" Raimundo looked at her and noticed tears running down her cheek. He blushed. "Wait, why are you crying? I didn't-"  
"I-I just want to be part of the Xiaolin family is that so much to ask for? My grandfather invited me to stay here and I am untrusted? What can I do for you? What is a Shadow? HUH? I would never hurt anyone. I JUST-" She cried and ran out the meditation hall.  
"WAIT, CAMILLE!" Raimundo said. "oh boy..."  
She ran passed Master Fung. "Camille?" Master Fung said as he saw his granddaughter running down the hall in tears.

She came to the door of her room and dropped to her knees crying painfully. Camille is a very emotional woman and with Raimundo yelling at her it hurted her badly. She covered her face crying and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around looked up to see her grandfather standing behind her. "Grandfather, I don't belong here."  
"Why do you feel this way young one." he said wiping away a tear on her cheek.  
"Raimundo called me a Shadow and said he doesn't trust me. What is Shadow? Why would he feel this way about me? He yelled at me." She said sadly.  
"See what I mean that leadership position is getting to his head. If I told you once I told you again the kid isn't ready for that role." Dojo said wrapped around Master Fung's shoulder.  
"I just got here and this is the welcome I get? Maybe I just don't belong here." Camille said dropping her head. "I'm sorry Grandfather."  
"Don't apologize my dear, don't let one person run you away. In fact...Raimundo you can come out." Master Fung said knowing Raimundo was behind the wall of the entry way of the base.  
"Hey guys." Raimundo said with a worried smile on his face.  
"Raimundo I believe you owe someone an apology." Master Fung said not looking at Raimundo.  
Rai dropped his head feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Camille, I was doing my job as leader to protect the temple but I guess I took it too serious. I never meant to hurt you I hope you can forgive me."  
Camille wiped her eyes and hugged Raimundo with a happy smile on her face. "Hehe apology accepted." She giggled.  
Raimundo smiled.  
"Raimundo you have been taking this leadership position too serious and it has been going too far. This is your last warning If I see you make another mistake I will take away you're role as leader. Do you understand me?" Master Fung said calmly, he was pissed that Raimundo made his granddaughter cry and Master Fung doesn't like to see her cry.  
"Yes sir." Raimundo said with Camille still held on to him. "Camille would you like for me to show you around tomorrow. I was suppose to do that earlier but..."  
"Of course." She said letting him go.  
"You have a goodnight then, and again I am sorry." He said and bowed.  
"You too." She said to Raimundo.  
He smiled and nodded and headed to his room.  
"Goodnight grandfather and thank you." She said hugging Master Fung. "Have a goodnight too."  
"You are welcome my dear and goodnight." He responded hugging his grandchild back and leaving.  
Camille went into her room.

* * *

"Could you believe how stronger I've gotten with this monkey staff OOO OOO AAAH AAAH AAH!" Jack Spicer said in his monkey form jumping around his lair throwing stuff around. "I am invincible."  
"Jack quit monkeying around and focus on how we are going to get the Shen Gong Wu from those monks." Wuya said flying around in her ghostly form. She flew threw his body.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEW! Stop doing that Wuya you disgust me." Jack said and begin scratching his head picking bugs out of it. "And duh we just go there and take the Wu. SIMPLE!"  
"It has been months since any Shen Gon Wu has become active and I want my human body form back." She demanded.  
"You know the more you complain the more I ignore you." Jack said.  
"ME-ow!" Said a feminine voice from above.  
Jack looked up screeching like a monkey. "Get out ASS-LEY! EEEEK EEEEEEEK!"  
"Shut up Jack. I just came to let you know that the monks have 2 new members on their team so goodluck doing what you thought you were going to do loser. I was going to help but since you said my name wrong you can forget it." Katnappe said standing at the top of Jack Spicer's basement stairway.  
"Who needs you i can handle my own bidness." Jack Spicer replied sticking his tongue out.  
Good Jack appeared out of no where. "HI ASHLEY! HEY! HI! HOW ARE YOU? I MISS YOU!" He said smiling preciously at her.  
She cut her eyes at him and turned her lip up. "...Ew, what the fuck?" She said and turned away. "Later freaks."  
Good Jack frowned. "That was harsh." He sniffled.  
"Didn't I tell you not to show your face when I have guests. YOU SCARE THEM AWAY!" Jack said poking Good Jack in the chest.  
"But I- I like guests." Good Jack said with his eyes watering up.  
"Out of my face! EEEEEEEK!" Jack said.  
Wuya facepalmed and shook her ghostly head. "These idiots."

* * *

"Chase. Who's the new girl in the Xiaolin Temple?" asked Shadow looking into the fountain placed in the middle of Chase Young's Lair.  
"That is the monk's new housekeeper, Camille Garcia-Fung. I have done much research on her and she withholds a very special power that no one knows about." Chase explained as he meditated calmly.  
Shadow growled.  
"Soon I will get her to join me and I can take control of both her and her special element." He said opening his eyes slowly.  
"Replacing me I see?" Shadow assumed.  
"Not replacing." Chase said.  
"And what element is this that you want so bad to control of her for?" Shadow asked.  
"Patience, you will find out real soon." Chase replied with an evil smirk.  
"Hmph." She responded. "I have a strange feeling that you will find her more useful than me."  
Chase stayed quiet and continued meditating.  
She looked at him and walked away.

* * *

Kimiko woke up at 6:30 am and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth wash and shower. After she finished she got dressed up in black shorts, red tanktop with white strips, and white sandals. She looked around the temple and found Dojo sleeping on top of Omi outside behind the temple. She poked Dojo.  
"Huh what?" Dojo said half sleep.  
"Dojo I need for you to take me to New York." Kimiko whispered with a smile on her face.  
"Say what? Oh man do I have to?" Dojo replied stretching and yawning.  
"Please Dojo? I'm seeing someone I can't keep them waiting." Kimiko replied.  
"Fine." Dojo sighed and transformed into his giant form.  
Kimiko hopped on and Dojo took off.

"So where specifically in New York are you going to?" Dojo asked.  
"Manhattan you can drop me off at the airport." Kimiko demanded while she continued texting.  
"You sure you don't want me to drop you off at your friend's house?" He offered.  
"Nope thanks though." Kimiko said.  
During the ride Kimiko kept giggling. Dojo looked back. "Are you alright back there kiddo?"  
"Oh I'm fne just reading something." She said.  
"Alrighty then." Dojo replied.  
30 minutes later and Dojo arrived at Manhattan, New York airport. People looked up and saw a giant dragon landing in the huge open area in front of the airport.  
"OH MY GAWD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Yelled one person backing up to a group of people behind him.  
"GODZILLA IS REAL! RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Said a woman running away with alot of other people behind her.  
Kimiko hopped off. "You can go now Dojo before these people come back with torches and pitchforks." Kimiko said and walked away.  
Dojo looked at a child poking him with a stick. "Rawr!" Dojo yelled.  
The child screamed and ran. "MOOOOOOOOOMMY!"  
Dojo zoomed off and headed back to the temple in China.

Dojo returned and went inside the temple heading to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Camille and Raimundo in the kitchen talking and laughing while she made breakfast.  
"Hey what's up Dojo." Raimundo greeted.  
"Good Morning sweet little Dojo." Camille greeted happily. Dojo slithered to Camille and hopped on her shoulder wrapping his tail around her neck.  
"Good morning you two. You're the only ones woke. I'm really tired." Dojo said poking Camille in the cheek randomly. "Hmm...fluffy cheeks...cute."  
She giggled and smiled. "Thank you."  
"Why don't you go back to bed then little green dude." Raimundo said.  
"It's not that easy, once I'm awake I stay awake." Dojo said yawning.  
"Same here. I woke up an hour and 40 minutes ago Raimundo and I toured the temple."

* * *

**Breanna: OMG OMG I'm sorry to interrupt it and its getting to the good part but I will finish this when I make it back home! I hope you guys really love it. If you like it so far please leave your review in the review box below. TTYL! *haha isnt it funny how Jack is telling hisself he scares his own guests away LOOOOOOL! I'm done. BRB!  
**


End file.
